Reborn Into Avatar
by VenaHope
Summary: Mia get's reborn into Avatar, as Yue's little sister!


Once Upon a time, A baby girl was born, her name, was Mia.

But there were three problems with this girl.

One: She was not supposed to be a baby, she was supposed to be a 20 year old woman.

Two: She was reborn, as a Cartoon character.

Three: Yue was her sister.

My name was Mia. I Yue's little sister.

Yue was a passive child. She never spoke out of turn, she always obeyed our parents, maybe that's why they liked her more. I was the rebel child. I was the on who snuck out as nine year old girl, and practiced water bending. I could heal too of course, I attended the lessons when I could. I never let anyone know what exactly I could do.

I, unlike Yue, had long black hair, I had paler skin for some reason, genetic mutation perhaps? I had the traditional bright crystal blue eyes which thanks to my dark hair stood out even more.

I hated being the Princess with burning passion. I couldn't leave either, not if I wanted to see the Avatar. I knew Aang would come.

I bide my time, learning as much waterbending as I could, and even tested out some blood bending.

I was a Blood Bender, and over the years I perfected this art.

So, by the time I was 15 the Avatar arrived.

I was ready.

I saw Aang, enter the City and snuck past everyone. I had awesome ninja skills.

I slipped over the Icy walls and spied on the Avatar and his friends.

"Unfortunately, Princess Mia is late, again." My Father was saying.

"That's alright, I'm sure we'll meet her at some point." said Aang. He nodded. I slipped away, I was gonna meet Katara.

I jumped out in front of her and Aang the next morning while they on there way to meet their teacher. "Hi! I'm Mia!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, you must be the Princess!" Said Aang. I smiled. "Yep! But please treat the same as you would any other person. I hate being the Princess." I said.

"Why would hate being a princess?" Asked Katara.

"Because, everyone watches you, all the time! I'm treated like a flower, like I can't do anything, not even water-bend! Oh, yeah it's forbidden for a girl to water-bend." I said.

"WHAT?" Yelled Katara enraged. "Exactly, finally someone understands!"

"That's not fair." Said Aang.

"Yeah, well, I've gotta go, princess y things to do and all, by guys!" I said. I ran off.

Ok, so Zuko will show up soon.

I spied on my sister for while, watching them for a bit, until I got bored, then returned to the palace and went to sleep.

The Next day, I walked out to see Katara finishing a battle with Pakku. I clapped walking over to her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for someone to kick his ass." I said.

Katara blushed.

A Few Days Later.

I got dressed, I had my hair french braided and hung on my shoulder, it was knee length so it was long braid. I was dressed like Yue only in white. It helped me blend in with stuff.

I was walking around the city in secret, when I saw it.

Black Snow.

I jumped down and sounded the Alarm.

"FIRE NATION! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" I yelled.

Everyone sprung into action.

I ran to the Oasis. I needed to Guard the Fish. If they die, so does my sister.

I stood guard, then the Avatar showed up with my sister, he needed to meditate.

"You can go Mia, Yue, I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now."

"No." Said Katara getting into battle position.

"Come on Mia." Said Yue.

"Sorry sis, but I need to protect the Moon Spirits." I sat down in front of the Avatar on the other side of the spring.

Katara began fighting Zuko. She easily froze him inside a ball of ice.

"You little peasant, you've found a Master, haven't you?" He broke free, but was overpowered again, and suck to the wall.

But then the sun rose.

He looked up suddenly and broke free, and attack Katara.

She was knocked out.

"You rise with the Moon, I rise with sun." He said. He looked at me as I was standing in front of Aang.

I stepped aside. He raised an eyebrow. Well his only eyebrow.

"You aren't gonna fight?" He asked.

"I don't need to. When the Avatar wakes up, you'll get what's coming to you, do you even have a place to hold him when that happens? Or do you think ropes and chains will hold him?" I asked looking Zuko in the eye.

"I sense much conflict in you, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." I said.

He glared, before grabbing Aang looking at me warily, before running off.

I walked over to Katara, and helped her when she woke. Sokka returned.

"I lost him I lost Aang! Zuko got him!" She looked at me. "Why didn't you do anything?" She asked.

"I need to stay here and protect the Moon Spirit. I sense it is in Danger. Zuko will not kill Aang and he is not currently with the fire nation, he has no way home. He will not get far. Go." I said.

She, Sokka, and Yue left on Appa to get Aang.

Then Zhao showed up.

I got into defensive position. "You. Shall. Not. Pass." I yelled quoting Gandalf.

I blocked his attack, and threw up a wall of ice. I shot ice knives at him. One skimmed his face, cutting his flesh. He hissed in pain.

"No touching the Fish!" I said. I was overwhelmed by the amount of fire being sent at me, but this was when a Waterbender was at there strongest.

He sent fiery blasts at me. Aang arrived with the others and they saw me in action. Yue yelled over to me.

"Mia!" I looked back over to her. Zhao took this moment to strike He sent a wave of fire, I dodged, the flame went straight at Yue, burning her side.

"YUE!" Yelled Sokka and myself. I turned to Zhao, enraged. Ice began to form over ground, I shot large spikes from my hand, stabbing some of the soldiers. Zhao looked frightened and ran off.

I chased him. I ran after Zhao, I came across him and Zuko.

"Zuko." I said. He turned to me glaring. "He's mine." I spoke with deep hatred.

I walked towards Zhao, and hurled a wave of ice knives.

I he got hit in the shoulder, he was still running, so I blood bended him to stop, barely moving a finger. Zuko watched in horror and fascination.

"W-what is this?" Asked Zhao.

"Fun fact about Waterbenders, we can bend anything liquid, this includes your blood." I said in sickeningly sweet voice, with a emotionless sound. It sounded murderous.

"You hurt my sister. My sweet innocent sister. For that, you will pay." I hissed.

I turned him around and spread him arms and legs, pulling them away from his body and started making them stretch. I glanced a Zuko, he looked freaked out.

I flicked my wrist, and Zhao's head twisted itself around with a sickening snap.

I looked to Zuko facing him. "Now you see, if I wanted to stop you earlier, I could have. But I knew you wouldn't get far." I stated. "Who do you think called the blizzard?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed. "That was you?!" He threw fire at me, I dodged, and used blood bending to hold him still.

"Yes, now Sparky you are going to leave My Kingdom, you are not going to return. Take your Uncle and go, or else." I released him.

"Leave." I growled.

He ran off.

I turned and looked for my sister. I found her in the healing bay.

"Princess Yue will be fine, but, her left arm will be scarred." Said the Healer. I nodded.

"What happen to Zhao." Asked Sokka. The other looked over at me.

"His body is in the courtyard." I said. Katara's eyes widened.

"You killed him?!" I nodded. "I had no choice."

He had to die according to cannon.

The next day the others were leaving. I asked to go with them. I explained how I've never be able to leave the North Pole.

They agreed with some hesitation.

Soon, I was off to go on an Adventure.

* * *

 **So, that got dark. Well, what do you think? Please review.**


End file.
